Many fruits suffer from postharvest diseases that are caused by pathogens, such as fungi, that can cause rot as well as other forms of decay during postharvest handling and storage. Often, infection by pathogens is initiated through injuries made at harvest through cut stems, etc. or through mechanical wounds to the surface of the fruit during handling. This decay on harvested fruit causes substantial economic losses to the fruit industry each year.
Pome and citrus fruits are examples of fruits that are vulnerable to infection by postharvest diseases. These diseases include blue mold, gray mold, green mold, sour rot and mucor rot. Such molds are often present on the fruits at harvest and grow during storage and shipping to cause severe decay.
Past attempts to control postharvest diseases have included treating fruits with chemicals. However, many chemicals that have been in long-time use are now ineffective due to the increasing number of chemical-resistant strains of pathogens associated with postharvest diseases. Further, many chemicals have been recently recognized as potentially hazardous to humans and the environment.
Biological control of postharvest diseases is an alternative to chemical control. However, few biocontrol products are commercially available. There is a need for biological agents that are safe for humans and the environment.